


The Dregs in High School

by Fantasy_Hobbit



Category: Grishaverse - Fandom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff and Smut, JesperXWylan, JesperandWylan, M/M, Shameless Smut, WylanandJesper, drinkinggames, firsttime, highschoolAU, jespertop, neverhaveiever, sixofcrowshighschool, wesper, wylandandjesperhighwchool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Hobbit/pseuds/Fantasy_Hobbit
Summary: Imagine Six of Crows but in high school. This is a WylanxJesper story where Jesper is bored of everyone in the town and Wylan is the new student. Jesper is instantly attracted to him and hopes his weird group of friends won't put Wylan off.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The new boy

Could his life get any worse, first class of the day and he was already bored out of his mind. Jesper Fahey did not enjoy school, he found it boring. His talents did not like in books or sums he was more practical. He had a particularly niche talent for sharp shooting, not that that got you far in a chemistry class. 

“Hi Jesper” a girl said, lazily sliding her hand across his desk and up his arm. 

Jesper rolled his eyes and ignored her. 

That was the other problem, in a small town like this you were expected to do certain things, act in a certain way and like certain people. He knew he was a good looking guy and he received plenty of attention for it but they just weren’t what he was looking for. Hand pressed onto his shoulders. 

“I hear were getting group work today, wanna be my partner” another girl said, squeezing his shoulders as if that would make him like her more. 

He ignored this girl as well. Normally he didn’t mind the attention but today he was not in the mood. As the classed settled down around him Jesper lamented the state of his classmates. He thought that perhaps chemistry could be bearable if he had someone attractive to stare at, to get him through the lesson. 

“Good morning everyone,” the teacher said, “we have a new member joining our class today, do you want to introduce yourself ?” 

“Um…. Hi, I’m Wylan and I’ve just moved here” a timid voice said. 

Jesper looked up and his mouth dropped open. That timid voice belonged to the most gorgeous boy Jesper had ever seen. It was almost as if someone had been listening to his thoughts and dropped him this gift. He snapped his mouth shut as he realised, he’d been staring at the boy and he had noticed. Wylan, he thought he had said, caught his eye and turned away. Great, Jesper thought, the only person worth looking at and he thinks I’m a creep. 

“So today we will be doing some group work” the teachers voice broke through his internal monologue. 

Jesper sighed, he was terrible at chemistry and didn’t really have any friends in this class, other than his trail of admirers, but that would be a disastrous partnership.  
“I will be assigning partners” the teacher said, “and this is non-negotiable” she said, eyeing the class sternly. 

Jesper relaxed, at least he didn’t have to do it himself. 

“Jesper, you are going to be with our new student, Wylan. He has very high grades from his last school so I’m sure you’ll be a great pair” 

Jesper blushed, he had essentially just been assigned a tutor in front of the whole class. This was doing nothing for his image. But maybe if he could work with Wylan he could get to know him a little better. See if there was any substance underneath his good looks. Jesper made a conscious effort to concentrate for the rest of the class, something he struggled with a lot, but he would not embarrass himself in front of his new partner. 

“Ok,” the teacher said wrapping up the lesson, “your homework is to get together with your partner and start working on your project, you’ll have some time in class over the next week, but I want you to get started today”. 

The bell wrang, and Jesper sidled over to Wylan. “So,” he said nervously, “were working together, should we meet after school ?”

“Sounds good” Wylan replied, smiling up at him. 

Jesper’s voice caught in his throat, he really was gorgeous. “I’ll meet you by the lockers then,” he said, desperately trying to re-establish some of his confidence. 

Wylan smiled and headed out. Jesper stood there mulling over the interaction. Finally, some homework he could look forward too 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper slumped down next to Kaz sighing deeply. 

“What’s wrong with you ?” Kas said, looking him up and down. Jesper knew better than to try and talk feelings with Kaz so he just shrugged and said “School.” 

“I feel you” Nina replied, “Mathias has got football practice every night this week, it’s almost as if he likes football more than me.” 

“Training is important,” Inej said, gracefully sitting down next to Nina. 

“Thank you Inej, training is important” Matthias said, tutting at Nina. 

Whilst bickered about the importance of sport and Jesper looked around at his friends. They were an odd group for sure. Kaz was his closest friend but also the most private and unfriendly person he had ever met. Dressed head to toe in black, with dark hair and pale skin making him look almost vampiric. Kaz’s parents were extremely rich and spent a lot of time out of town. Kaz had never quite gotten over the fact his parents cared more for work than they did for raising children, he spent a lot of his time alone. Next to Kaz was the tiny form of Inej. She had just started dating Kaz and boy had it been a long process to get them together. You could not find two more different people. Inej was like sunshine and Kaz was a bitter wind on a freezing cold night. Inej was a regionally ranked gymnast and they had been brought together by Nina. Nina was one of the kindest but flirtiest people, she loved cooking and baking and was always bringing in goodies for them to try as well as a highly inappropriate comment. Next to her sat the hulking form of Matthias. What Nina saw in him Jesper would never understand. He was very prudish and obsessed with football, any time he wasn’t on the field he was in the gym. But Nina loved him, and he loved her, and they were happy together. Jesper sighed, now that Inej and Kaz had finally worked it out he was the only single one left. 

Out of the corner of his eye Jesper spotted Wylan navigating his way through the dining hall. 

“Who’s that,” Inej said, nothing got past her, she noticed everything. 

“Some new guy in my chemistry class,” Jesper replied, as casually as he could. 

“He’s by himself,” Nina said indignantly, “he should come and sit with us!”

“Really Nina,” Kaz grumbled “we don’t need anyone new.” 

Nina ignored him and headed over to where Wylan was sitting alone. Jesper groaned, he was coming on so strong, it would be a miracle if he didn’t scare him off. Quickly he turned his face to a smile, he didn’t want to seem hostile, unlike Kaz, who was looking extremely unfriendly. 

“Jesper says you’re new here,” Nina said warmly, inviting Wylan to talk to the group. He introduced himself and they went round the table introducing themselves back.

“It was lovely to meet you Wylan, but I must dash, I’ve got training” Inej said, giving Kaz a quick peck on the cheek as she left. Kaz turned a deep plum colour, he hated pda. 

“Me too,” Matthias said. He made to leave but Nina pulled him back down for a hearty kiss leaving Matthias looking a little flustered. 

Nina and Wylan made pleasant small talk for the rest of their break. Kaz sat motionless, refusing to talk and Jesper, embarrassingly, did not know what had come over him but he simply couldn’t find the words. The bell rang, ending lunch. 

“I’ll see you later then,” Wylan said to Jesper.

Jesper gulped and smiled back. Watching Wylan walk off. 

“What the hell was that ?”asked Nina. Jesper didn’t like her tone. No one officially knew he was bi yet. Nina probably had a good idea, but it was not public knowledge. 

“I just… I talked to him earlier,” Jesper replied trying to cover his embarrassing crush as best he could. 

“We’ll I hope you get your voice back by tomorrow, I can’t be the only one talking, its very rude!” She aimed at pointed stare towards Kaz. 

Jesper hoped so too.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper was so nervous his hands were shaking, and this is just a bit of homework. Wylan was waiting for him by the lockers like they had agreed. He greeted him warmly, flashing Jesper his beautiful smile. They headed to the library to go and try and find something to work on. Jesper couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk to him, without Kaz shooting death glares and Nina outshining him. After a few hours of work, they settled on a project. Wylan began packing his bag, this couldn’t be over already, Jesper had never had such a good time talking about science. 

“Have lunch with us tomorrow,” Jesper said quickly. 

Wylan looked him up and down. “Tomorrow,” he said, “I’d like that.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper’s heart was full of joy and he walked to school with a bounce his step at the prospect of seeing Wylan again. The day flew by. He shared quite a few lessons with Wylan, and he’d even managed to sit next to him in two of them. Lunch was a much less stressful affair and Wylan was quickly settling into their group. Inej and Nina got on with him very well. Thank god they both had boyfriends or Jesper would have felt very threatened. 

By the end of the day Jesper had decided to ask him out. He loitered outside Wylan’s classroom determined to catch him before his courage failed. He spotted Wylan’s auburn mop among the students streaming out the class and grabbed him quickly by the arm. 

“Hey,” 

“Hey?” Wylan replied looking curiously at Jesper’s hand on his arm. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t want to miss you,” Jesper said, snatching his arm away. 

“I was just wondering…. If you wanted to maybe go out with me ?” the nerves in his voice were clear, he’d never been this nervous before. But he’d never fancied someone this much before. Wylan still hadn’t answered. Jesper began to panic, he was straight, he was not into this, Jesper must seem like such a creep. 

“I’d love to go out with you” Wylan finally said. 

Relief flooded through Jesper’s body, he almost sagged against the wall. 

They made plans to head to a small coffee shop in the centre of town. Jesper had never been here, it was a bit too cosy for him, but Wylan seemed to like it. They settled into some comfy armchairs in the back of the shop and ordered their drinks. It was going well. Wylan was really brilliant. He wasn’t just good at science he was practically a genius. He’d been to multiple science camps and one several state awards. Jesper was in awe of him. The passion with which he talked. He never knew someone could love chemistry.  
“I think I could get you to like it too,” Wylan said, clearly aware of Jesper’s disbelief. “Chemistry means explosions…” 

Jesper raised his eyebrow, “now explosions, that’s something I could get behind.” 

They talked for hours and by the time they left it was dark outside. 

“Which way are you heading ? I’ll walk you home” Jesper suggested, “wouldn’t want you to get lost in this new town”

“Over by the river,” Wylan replied. 

They began to walk, Jesper felt absurdly self-conscious of their hands swinging so near each other. He reached out to slide his hand into Wylan’s. Wylan smiled and laced his fingers through Jesper’s. Walking hand in hand they arrived at Wylan’s house. It was extremely grand. He looked up, in awe of the house, he couldn’t imagine ever living somewhere like this. They stood in the shadow of the gates. 

“I had a really good time tonight,” Wylan said, turning to face Jesper. 

“Me too, we’ll have to do it again sometime,” Jesper answered. 

For what felt like an eternity Jesper stared down into Wylan’s shining, blue eyes. Jesper realised that Wylan was now staring at his mouth. This was it, time to make his move. Jesper leaned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Wylan’s lips. Slow and cautious, allowing Wylan plenty of time to pull away. But he didn’t pull away, he kissed him back. Jesper moved his arm around Wylan’s waist pulling him closer and Wylan reached up, looping his hand around Jesper’s neck. 

A door banged open, “Wylan, is that you ?” 

Abruptly they pulled apart, “Coming Mum!” Wylan shouted back. “So… see you tomorrow then.” 

“Can’t wait,” Jesper replied, accentuating this statement with a wink. 

He watched Wylan head up into his house and saw a woman who must be his mother pull him in for a hug. The resemblance was uncanny. Jesper turned to head home a bounce in his stride. It was late but he wasn’t tired, he’d never had so much energy and he’d never been so excited for school the next day.


	2. Stay here tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesper goes to Wylan's house for a movie night and decides to show him just how much he likes him...  
> explicit sexual scene follow.

Jesper was learning to enjoy school, not so much the work but the company. He spent most of the day with Wylan, sneaking touches whenever he could. Grazing his fingers on Wylan’s hands, guiding him through the corridors, even risking sliding his legs under Wylan’s desk. He had to be more careful at lunchtime among his eagle-eyed friends, but the temptation was too great, and he couldn’t resist reaching out for Wylan’s cheek to wipe some food off his face. If they didn’t notice his touching, they definitely noticed Wylan’s blush so Jesper decided to move him on quickly. Mumbling some excuse about needed to do some homework he dragged Wylan off to the library. 

“What’s up with Jesper ?” Kaz said.

“Are you jealous he’s got a new friend ?” Nina said arching an eyebrow. 

Kaz and Jesper were like brothers, they had known each other since they were small children and Jesper had been Kaz’s rock ever since his brother died and his parents became so distant. Although he never shared his emotions with Jesper he was used to relying on him to always be there. 

“I’m just surprised is all,” Kaz replied, “He’s not normally busting out the welcome wagon for new students.” 

“I think it’s nice he’s being so friendly,” Inej cut it, “It’s hard being a new student and it helps when everyone isn’t as cold as you are.” 

Inej had joined a few years ago and Kaz had been painfully cold to her despite Nina’s best effort to include her. But it had all come out later that this coldness was just Kaz’s stunted way of expressing his feelings. Inej had forgiven him, she knew he was struggling, but Kaz had never quite gotten over it. She lifted the harshness of her words by planting a kiss on his cheek. 

In the library very little work was getting done. Jesper had found them a hidden space in-between the shelves at the back and was ferociously kissing Wylan. The bell rang and reluctantly the broke apart. 

“Do you want to come over later ?” Wylan asked, “we could get some nice takeaway and watch a film, I’ve just rented the new spiderman.” 

“That sounds great,” Jesper replied, “but are you sure its ok to be in your house, like do your parents know ?”

“Not exactly, my mum has a good idea, but I could never tell my father, he’s very…traditional” 

“I feel you,” Jesper said feeling his mood dipping. He loved his father more than anything and had always wanted to be open to him, but Colm Fahey was also a traditional man and Jesper thought that bisexuality may be a bit to modern a concept for him to get his head around. 

“My whole family will be out though, my sister had a singing recital and they always go for drinks at a friend’s house afterward” Wylan said back cheerily, attempting to lift the mood.

They met after school and headed off. Fortunately ,they didn’t have to explain to any of their friends as Inej and Matthias had hours of training and Kaz and Nina usually went to watch. Jesper would never understand how anyone could perform flips and jumps with Kaz starring at them. Kaz’s stare was hard enough to turn you to ice. Once they were far enough away from school, they walked hand in hand debating what food to get. The settled on pizza from some fancy takeaway and a whole lot of snacks form the fancy deli. Wylan’s neighbourhood was a little difference to Jesper’s. The houses were very grand and the shops very expensive. Whereas Jesper’s area the houses were smaller, but the land was much bigger, typically owned by farmers. 

The inside of Wylan’s house was just as impressive as the outside. The hall stretched on for miles and Jesper could see up three flights of stairs. The kitchen was bigger that Jesper’s entire house and the fridge had an ice dispenser! He really was living the high life, Jesper thought, drinking ice cold lemonade form a crystal glass while munching on £20 pizza.

“It’s all family money,” Wylan said, noticing Jesper’s awe, “My father isn’t even that good at his job.” 

The tone of Wylan’s voice suggested he had a difficult relationship with his father. Just goes to show you can have everything fancy and still miss out on what’s really important, Jesper thought, grateful for his own father. When they had finished eating Wylan loaded up Jesper’s arms with snack and guided him towards a cosy cinema room.

Jesper lost focus on the film quickly. His attention span for things like this was normally quite bad but had been made even worse by the distracting warmth of Wylan next to him. To make matters worse Wylan’s hand had slowly been migrating to his thigh and it was making Jesper’s trousers uncomfortably tight. Jesper stretched out, draping his arm over the smaller boy’s shoulders. Wylan nestled in closer to him. 

Finally, the credits started, the fact that he had lasted the entire film without losing his mind was a miracle. Wylan remained very still as if he was thinking hard about something. It couldn’t be the film, Jesper thought, it wasn’t a very complex title. Finally, Wylan turned to face him. His eyes were wide and full of desire. He lent forward to kiss Jesper. Jesper kissed him back passionately. He put his arms around Wylan waist, pulling him so that he was straddling his lap. Jesper deepened the kiss, pulling Wylan closer, whilst Wylan snake his hands around Jesper’s neck. Jesper rolled his hips up, trying to show Wylan just how much he liked him. Wylan gasped and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry,” Jesper said quickly, hurt by his reaction, “I know I’m moving fast but I’ve never met anyone like you before…”

He didn’t know what more to say, he felt awful for pushing Wylan too far. 

“It’s not that,” Wylan answered smiling at him shyly and confusing Jesper even more. “We should go upstairs.” 

Wylan got up and pulled Jesper with him. Walking behind Wylan was torture. It took all of Jesper’s self-control not to just pick Wylan up and carry him to the nearest bedroom. When they got to Wylan’s room Jesper headed over to sit down on the bed but Wylan stayed nervously loitering by the closed door. 

“I pulled away because I really like you too and I don’t want to mess it up.” 

Wylan’s eye were glued to the ground and a furious blush was growing on his cheeks. 

“Mess it up how?” Jesper said walking slowly towards him. 

“I just, I heard some rumours around school that, you know, you could have pretty much anyone you wanted.” 

The doubt in Wylan’s voice was heart breaking. Jesper moved closer and raised Wylan’s chin so he was looking down into his eyes. 

“But I want you.” Jesper said 

“Only me ?” Wylan replied, dropping his gaze again. 

“Only you,” Jesper whispered into his ear. 

Next thing he knew he had Wylan pressed against the door, his hand held fast above his head by Jesper’s strong grip and was passionately exploring his mouth. Jesper’s other hand set to work exploring Wylan’s body and divesting him of his troublesome clothes. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Jesper said, as he moved his kisses down Wylan’s neck.

Wylan was so distracted by Jesper’s actions it took all of his power to utter “don’t stop.” 

Wylan’s shirt was now open and Jesper had released his hands and moved them to his waist. He scooped Wylan up, pulling his legs tight around him. Jesper carried him over to the bed, the bulges in their groins pressing together as they walked, making both boys moan. Jesper lowered Wylan on to the bed and crawled over him, resuming his kisses. Jesper could feel Wylan’s confidence growing, as well as other thing, and he was now starting to unbutton Jesper’s shirt and Jesper was more than happy to oblige. Soon the two boys were a writhing tangle of shirtless bodies. But it wasn’t enough. Heat pooled at Jesper’s groin and he was desperate for contact. He moved between Wylan’s legs and set to work removing trousers. First his own and then Wylan’s. Wylan’s cock was a sight to behold, red and swollen among a mop of light hair. Without hesitation Jesper took him into his mouth. The moan this elicited from Wylan went straight to Jesper’s cock. He bobbed up and down, taking Wylan in deeply and then moving to swirl his tongue around the tip. It wasn’t long before Wylan was bucking his hips into Jesper’s mouth.  
Jesper felt hands tugging at his head as Wylan pulled him up. 

“Too close,” Wylan gasped, “I don’t want it to be over too soon… and I want to return the favour”. 

Wylan winked at Jesper and pulled him towards the edge of the bed. A smirk danced across Jesper’s face as he realised what Wylan intended. Jesper sat on the edge of the bed with Wylan between his knees, working his mouth mercilessly up and down Jesper’s cock. Jesper leant back, one hand supporting him, the other tangled in Wylan’s hair. How can someone who looks so innocent be this good at giving head, Jesper thought. Wylan gave the tip a final flick and sat up. 

Gazing up into Jesper’s eyes he said “ I want you, inside me.” 

Jesper gulped, he had not expected Wylan to want to go so far during their first time together, but he was all for it.

“You’re sure this isn’t too much” Jesper asked.

“Jesper Fahey I want you to fuck me” 

Jesper cock throbbed as Wylan’s word took effect. Wylan naked and swearing was the sexiest thing that had ever happened in Jesper’s entire life. Wylan moved up the bed and lay down with his leg open. 

“In the draw” He said, nodding towards the dresser. 

Jesper reached in and located the lube. He gave Wylan his fingers to suck while he fiddled with the cap and the applied a generous amount to his hand. Slowly he pressed a finger in, allowing Wylan to adjust. Then he added another and began to move them around, trying to find that sweet spot inside of Wylan. 

“Enough foreplay,” Wylan moaned, “You, inside, now!” 

Jesper removed his fingers and began coating his cock with lube. He pulled Wylan’s legs up to his hips and lined himself up. With a deep breath he slowly pushed in, his blunt heat penetrating into Wylan’s body. The feeling of Wylan around him was incredible, Jesper thought he might just cum then and there. Judging by the way Wylan moaned he felt the same. Slowly Jesper started to move, in and out, making sure he was hitting that spot inside of Wylan every time. Gradually he built up pace, leaning down to kiss Wylan who wrapped his legs even tighter around Jesper’s waist. He paused for a moment and flipped Wylan over so that Wylan’s hand were on the headboard and Jesper could thrust into him from behind. The bed rattled as Jesper pounded into him and Wylan’s moans filled the room. Jesper reached down to caress Wylan’s neglected cock. A few strokes and Wylan was cumming over Jesper hands. It was too much, Jesper lasted one more thrust and then climaxed deep inside Wylan. 

He pulled out, instantly missed the connection, and turn Wylan over so they both lay on their backs starring at the ceiling. Jesper reached out his clean hand to hold Wylan’s. They were quiet for a long time until Wylan turned over and nestled himself into Jesper’s side. 

“Stay here tonight ?” Wylan mumbled, face nuzzled into Jesper. 

They slept curled up together and for that night they were all that mattered in the world. It was not going to be an easy feat sneaking Jesper out in the morning but that was tomorrow problem.


	3. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rowdy pre-drinks the crows head to a ouse party. Wylan gets insecure and Jesper shows him he has nothing to worry about. This chapter is very PG, next one will be more spicy :)

Chapter 3

Jesper woke that morning happier than he’d ever felt. He was extremely comfortable, with soft pillows under his head and the comforting weight of Wylan’s head resting on his arm. He rolled over so that Wylan’s back was pressed close to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy and gently kissed his ear to wake him. Wylan’s eyes opened slowly, and a brief flicker of confusion crossed his face and then he broke into a smile. Wylan looked perfect, his hair was sticking up all over the place and his lips were red and tempting. He leaned in a pressed a kiss to Wylan’s lips. 

“Good morning” he said, smiling down at him. 

“A good morning indeed” Wylan said, smiling back, “and what a view to wake up to.” 

A door slammed down the hall and Wylan jumped out of bed like a shot. 

“What time is it ?” he whispered in a slight panic. 

“I don’t know,” Jesper shrugged, “what’s wrong ?” He was bemused by the smaller boy’s sudden reaction. 

“Oh, saints its already 7:30 !” Wylan moaned, “We have to get you out of here like now!” 

Jesper frowned, “I didn’t know you were so keen to be rid of me.” 

“It’s not you !” Wylan replied whilst frantically collecting Jesper’s clothes from around the room. “It’s my father, he’ll kill me for having someone stay over. And he would double kill me for having a boy stay over.” 

They dressed in such a hurry that Jesper ended up with Wylan’s socks on and he forgot his vest. They crept down the halls, Wylan leading the way and Jesper carefully tiptoeing behind. The way appeared to be safe and they made a dash for the stairs. Wylan lead him down a passage to a door that must lead to the side of the house. 

“Go left and the right and then you’ll come out on the street” Wylan said, checking behind his shoulder again. “I’m sorry, I meant to set an alarm so we could have more of a morning together, I was going to bring you breakfast and everything.” Wylan hung his head. 

Jesper caressed his chin and lifted the other boys face to kiss him. “ I’m sure you can make it up to me” he said, winking as he slipped out the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper sprinted to his house as fast as he could. He was so late and his father was going to be furious, he hadn’t even told him that he wasn’t coming home. He barrelled through the door and up to his room, searching for his school things. 

“Welcome back.” 

Jesper spun around to see his father standing in the doorway looking extremely angry. 

“I’m sorry, I was at a friend’s house and time just got away from us” Jesper said sheepishly. 

“A friend’s house ?” 

Jesper’s face went hot. 

“I’m not a fool Jesper, you don’t normally neglect to tell me when you’re not coming home. What’s going on” 

Jesper’s palms had gone sweaty, he didn’t know what to do. Maybe it was time to tell his father and He didn’t want to end up like Wylan having to sneak around his own home. Colm was all the family he had. 

“I am seeing someone” Jesper said, not taking his eyes off the ground, “and I didn’t tell you because the person I’m seeing is a boy.” He took a deep breath and looked up to meet his father’s eyes “I’m bisexual.” 

“Bisexual, what does that mean?” his father replied, still looking extremely stern. 

“It means I like boys and girls, and it just so happens that the person I like is a boy.”

Colm’s face was unreadable, Jesper had no idea what he was thinking. He began to panic not knowing how to fill the silence that was stretching out before them. His father crossed the room towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Oh Jesper, I don’t mind who you love I just want you to be happy is all. However,” his tone was stern again “I don’t want you sneaking off in the night to meet anyone, I don’t care what gender they are. In this house we do things properly.” 

Jesper smiled at his father, the relief was flooding through him, “What do you mean properly ?” he said cautiously. 

“I mean that you invite them round for dinner and you don’t disappear for a whole night without telling me where you are!” Colm responded. 

“It won’t happen again” 

His father leaned in to hug him again. “How about sometime next week?” 

“For what?” Jesper replied, confused at his father’s words. 

“For dinner, you can invite him for dinner, and I can meet him.” 

Jesper laughed, to think he had been worried his father was going to despise him, and here he was inviting Wylan for dinner. 

“It can’t be this weekend,” Colm continued “I’m away remember ?” 

Jesper nodded, he had actually forgotten about his father’s business trip and had definitely forgotten to get himself food for the weekend. “As long as I don’t have to cook, I’ll invite him for dinner” Jesper replied. 

“I can’t wait.” Colm Fahey checked his watch. “Saints Jesper its nearly nine o’clock you’re extremely late!”

Jesper snatched up his bag and ran out the room. “I love you dad !” he shouted up the stairs as he slammed out of the front door. He couldn’t believe it, what a morning it had been. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper collapsed down into his seat at their lunch table. The day had gotten substantially worse following his arrival to school. He had ended up being almost an hour late and then sent for a long berating by the head teacher and a substantial threat of detentions. 

“We were wondering where you’d been” Inej said, eyeing up his dishevelled appearance. 

‘Missed my alarm,” he mumbled, risking a quick glance at Wylan who was smirking into his lunch, “I got in a bit late and have spent the whole morning being yelled at by various teachers.” 

“Well never mind that” Nina cut in. “We need to make plans. Pre drinks is at mine, you’re all welcome to come whenever, but don’t be later than nine.” 

She punctuated this phrase by shooting a death stare at Jesper. Jesper looked at her blankly, “Pre drinks for what?” 

“Mathias football friends are having a party, and their house is really nice so were all going,” Nina answered sternly. 

How could he have forgotten, Nina had been worrying about this for a while, she wanted them all to make a good impression on Mathias’s friends. 

“What are we wearing ?” Jesper said as Kaz rolled his eyes. 

Kaz would have happily worn the same outfit every day for the rest of his life. But for someone like Jesper boring clothes would have just been a waste. He considered it like putting sacks on a sculpture. 

“Edgy but sophisticated” Nina answered, “remember its Matthias’s sporty friends party so we want to intimidate the hell out of them.” 

“Good thing Kaz’s coming,” Matthias muttered under his breath. 

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. 

“See you all later,” Nine called out as they headed off to their lessons “and don’t be late!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper was feeling nervous, this was the first party since he’d started seeing Wylan. He had a bit of a reputation at parties like this. There was no chance that his lack of interest in other people would go un-noticed. He was also worried because he didn’t really know where his relationship stood with Wylan, they hadn’t given themselves any labels yet. He did know that he wasn’t attracted to a single other person on this earth and he knew that he would knock the teeth out of anyone who made eyes at Wylan. But did Wylan feel the same ? 

Nina’s house was the perfect house for gathering in. Her parents were very relaxed and let them all hang out in a loft above their garage. He was the last one to arrive and it seemed like everyone had already made pretty good progress with their drinks. He gave Nina a quick hug and handed her some drinks he’d picked up on route and then plopped himself down next to Wylan. An idea popped into his head and he leant in close to Wylan so that only he would hear. 

“I’m home alone tonight, don’t go home without me.”  
The smaller boy blushed and quickly shifted in his seat to hide what Jesper assumed must have been a bulge in his trousers. 

“Time for a dinking game !” Nina called out, dragging Mathias and Inej to come and sit on the floor with her. 

“Never have I ever !” shouted Inej. 

Jesper groaned, this was not going to look good for him.

They started off quite mild, all the boring ones, never have I ever eaten that, been there done that. But soon they were all pretty tipsy and the standards were beginning to drop. 

“Never have I ever had sex outside” Inej called out. Jesper drank, along with Nina and Mathias. Mathias was shifting uncomfortably; it was always so much more embarrassing when people knew who you were doing it with. No one had to know that Jesper had been in a field with Kuwei of all people. He cringed just thinking about it. 

“Never have I ever…gotten frisky at school” Nine retorted, not remotely phased by the last round. 

Jesper drank again, but this time he was the only one. He made sure he took an extra large sip, to make up for the squirming feeling in his stomach. Kaz was laughing at him. Kaz was the only one who knew about Jesper’s embarrassing tumble in the school dance room.  
“Never have I ever had a threesome” Mathias said, glancing curiously around the room. 

Jesper drank again and was the only one, again. He was aware that he was looking increasingly bad now. He’d also noticed that Wylan hadn’t drunk for a while. He hoped and hoped that Wylan wasn’t going to be bothered by this. Determined to get back at the others he said 

“Never have I ever had a fancied someone on a school sports team.” 

“Ugh lame!” shouted Nina. 

“Hey no heckling” Jesper replied defensively. 

“No more boring ones,” Nina demanded. 

“Never have I ever been skinny dipping!” Inej called out. 

Nina and Matthias drank again, god those two were insatiable Jesper thought as he reluctantly reached for his drink, again. He didn’t miss the furrow in Wylan’s brow as he did this. 

“Fine!” Jesper said, determined to get his revenge and make Wylan drink for once “Never have I ever taken it up the ass.” 

Jesper sat back triumphantly crossing his arms as a now beetroot coloured Wylan reached for his drink. 

“Does pegging count” Nine piped up. 

The room went silent and Jesper had to give Wylan a hard slap on the back as he choked on his drink following Nina declaration. Mathias had turned a shade of red to rival Wylan. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesper waited outside for everyone else as they got ready to go to the party. Who would have guessed it, Mathias the straightest man he knew into pegging Jesper thought. Just goes to show you never really know a person. He was disturbed from his thoughts by the press of a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“I wanted to talk to you, before we left” Wylan said. 

Jesper turned to face him .“Is this about all the never have I evers ?” he said looking down at the ground. 

“It’s not that,” Wylan replied, “well it’s kind of that.” 

“I’m sorry I said the anal thing,” Jesper began, “I just wanted to get you for something.”

Wylan smiled, “No don’t be silly, I don’t mind that at all, its all part of the game.”

“What is it then ?” Jesper said. 

“I just don’t know how I can be enough for you when you’ve already done so much. How can I be new and exciting? I just feel so inexperienced and I don’t want it to make you hold back. I just don’t know how I can live up to these other people.” 

Jesper looked down and felt his heart clench as he saw Wylan had tears in his eyes. He was shocked, he thought Wylan would be horrified by his past antics, not insecure. 

“Wylan,” Jesper said calmly, “you are everything. Enough doesn’t even cut it. I’ve never felt like this about anyone in my whole entire life.” 

A smile was sneaking in at the corners of Wylan’s mouth. “I’m just worried” the boy continued, “that there will be all these people there tonight trying to go for you and I won’t know how to step up”

“Oh they will,” Jesper answered, winking at Wylan, “doesn’t mean I’m interested.” 

“Are you sure ?” 

Jesper leaned forewords, his mouth inches away from Wylan’s and whispered, “only you, remember.” 

The rest of the group came clattering down the stairs and Wylan and Jesper quickly pulled apart. A drunken Inej and Nina scoped Wylan up and started skipping down the street. Jesper and Kaz trailed behind, laughing at their friend’s antics. Poor Mathias, still beetroot red, was trailing behind apparently too mortified to face a conversation with any of them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they arrived Kaz and Jesper headed straight to the poker table. Kaz could control a deck and they spent many a party together conning Mathias annoying friends out of their money and sharing the winnings. The selection around the table tonight were particularly douchey so they went all in. 

An hour or so later they withdrew. Kaz always had to look after the money, Jesper had a bad habit of returning when Kaz wasn’t dealing and losing everything they’d just won. They stood together at the side of the room surveying all the partygoers. Jesper knew they were standing here so Kaz could keep an eye on Inej. He was always so worried about her. Jesper didn’t like to pry but he knew that something bad had happened to Inej at her last school and he also knew that Kaz would knee cap anyone who tried it here. 

“So…..” Kaz said slowly.

Jesper tensed, he sensed a difficult question coming his way. 

“Why was Wylan blushing and looking at you when you asked if anyone had ever taken it up the ass?” 

It was Jesper’s turn to blush now. He stared at his dark haired best friend, mouth open in shock. He was unsure what to say. Trust Kaz to be so eagle eyes. Jesper been dreading coming out to him for years now. Kaz knew almost everything about him, but he didn’t know this. Whenever he’d told Kaz a story that involved a boy he’d just changed the name to make it more neutral. 

“Why didn’t you tell me” Kaz continued, clearly hurt. 

“I’m sorry,” Jesper replied. “I didn’t know how.”

“You’re like a brother to me Jes, you know I would never judge you. Well not for something like this.” Kaz laughed, “I judge you all the time but not like this.”

Jesper suppressed a smile, “I know, and you’re like a brother to me too. I just thought that if you knew I was bi it would ruin our relationship, I though you would think that we were only close because I fancied you or something..” He trailed off. 

Kaz laughed even more loudly, “ You, fancy me! don’t be stupid Jes, I’m practically unlovable.” 

He had a fair point there Jesper thought. How Inej could put up with him was a micracle, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s all very knew though, its only really been a few weeks” 

“He seems nice enough” Kaz mused casting a glance over Wylan as he danced with Inej and Nina. “A bit too bubbly for me.” 

“Everyone is too bubbly for you” Jesper answered. 

“He’s short as well,” Kaz stated. 

“So is Inej!” Jesper shot back defensively. 

Kaz shrugged, “I’m just saying.” 

As the stood watching the party a few people had started shooting glances at Jesper. A collection of his admirers. Kuwei was the worst of them all. After the field incident there had also been another encounter involving a bathtub at a party like this. Jesper had realised pretty quickly after that Kuwei wasn’t the one for him but Kuwei’s pursuit of him had been relentless. People kept coming over, interrupting his conversation with Kaz, reaching out for his shoulder or his hair. It was infuriating. Jesper looked back to the dance floor and found Wylan staring at him, clearly unable to take his eyes away from the group of people crawling over Jesper. He had to do something; it was exactly as Wylan had feared. People trying to get into his pants left right and centre. 

He had a plan, why hadn’t he thought of this before. The perfect way to ensure that Wylan never felt insecure again. 

“I’m going to go dance.” Jesper said to Kaz. 

Jesper strode across the room towards Wylan. He could see Wylan casting glances over to where they had been, but he hadn’t spotted Jesper behind him. Jesper looped his arms around Wylan’s waist and turned him round to face him. Wylan’s eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock. Jesper leant down and kissed him passionately, in front of everyone. He’d never felt so electric. Claiming Wylan as his own in front of everyone, not hiding his feelings, it felt amazing. 

When they finally broke apart Nina and Inej just smiled at them and Kaz wolf whistled from across the room. Out of the corner of his eye Jesper saw Kuwei storming off outside, but he didn’t care. He kissed Wylan again, curling his fingers through Wylan’s auburn hair. 

They spent the rest of the night dancing like maniacs until finally Kaz, the designated driver, called it a night a shipped them all off home. 

They pulled up outside Jesper’s house. “I guess this is for both of you then,” Kaz said bringing the car into the driveway. They clambered out, shouting their good byes to Kaz and Inej. 

“Have fun,” Inej said winking at Wylan.


	4. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post party sexy times. Wylan wants Jesper to dominate him and Jesper doesn't hold back.

Chapter 4 

Jesper was painfully aware of how small his room was compared to Wylan’s, his whole house could have fit inside one room in the Van Eck mansion. But Wylan didn’t seem to mind. He was looking around Jesper’s room intently, looking at his pictures and books and the scribbles on his desk. 

“You know we haven’t done any of that science project and its due on Monday,” Wylan said as he picked up the worksheet on Jesper’s desk. 

“I personally think that it’s the teachers fault for paring me with you,” Jesper responded, “how am I supposed to get any work done with someone as good looking as you hanging around.” 

Wylan flushed and moved to join Jesper on the bed. It was quite small so the lay close to each other. 

“How did it go with you dad this morning ?” Jesper queried as he reached out to stroke a lock of hair of Wylan’s forehead. Wylan scoffed, 

“He didn’t even notice.” He paused. 

“What ?” Jesper probed, the pause was making him nervous.

“My mum saw you leaving, out of her window.” 

“Oh,” Jesper hung his head, “is that a problem ?” 

“I don’t think so, she didn’t say anything other than to be careful and..” he paused again. 

“What ??” Jesper said, again anxious at his silence. 

Wylan had gone vibrate red colour again. Jesper had never met anyone who blushed like this boy. 

“She said you were very good looking” Wylan said, hiding his face in his hands. 

Jesper rolled back laughing, “Well she wouldn’t be wrong there.” 

They lay like that for a moment, Jesper staring at the ceiling and Wylan staring at him. 

“I came out to my dad this morning” Jesper said, breaking the silence. 

Wylan looked at him, encouraging him to go on. 

“He didn’t mind, he even wants to meet you”   
Wylan beamed at Jesper. Jesper had expressed how important his father was to him before and he could tell that Wylan was relieved to see him happy. 

“That’s brilliant,” Wylan said, “I can’t wait.” 

“Some time next week, if that’s not too soon ?” Jesper asked. 

“I would like nothing better,” Wyland replied. He cleared his throat, “I wanted to talk to you about the party,”. 

Jesper’s chest tightened, he had been waiting for this. 

“I want to make sure that you know,” Wylan was speaking slowly now, punctuating his phrases by running his fingers up and down Jesper’s chest. He continued “that I’m not some small innocent boy.” 

Jesper smiled back at him, “I would hardly call what we’ve been up to innocent !” 

There was that familiar burning of Wylan’s cheeks. 

“I just mean that I liked it when you took control, and I want you to feel confident with me” 

“I do feel confident with you,” Jesper answered feeling a little confused. 

“Confident with me to do whatever you want…” 

Jesper gulped, he had to admit that he had fantasied many times about the things he could do to Wylan but had been worried that it would be too much at this early stage in their relationship. 

“What would you want me to do ?” Jesper could hardly hide the tremor in his voice. 

“Well, that’s sort of up to you,” Wylan answered, trailing his fingers along Jesper’s collar bone. 

Jesper’s mind was racing, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to dominate this little rich boy lying next to him. He wanted to make him moan and cum on his orders and he wanted to fuck him into oblivion without holding back. As these thoughts raced through his mind a substantial bulge was growing in his trousers. 

“I think we should have a safe word” 

Wylan looked up at him, his eyes were wide. 

“If you want me to stop just say red, and maybe orange if you think it’s getting too much, then I can reign it in a bit” 

Wylan nodded. 

“Do you trust me ?” Jesper finally asked. 

Wylan nodded again. 

“Then take off your clothes.” 

As Wylan scrambled to obey him, Jesper moved to the draw next to his bed to find what he needed. Wylan’s eyes grew even wider as Jesper pulled out his supplies. When Wylan was finally naked, cock proudly standing to attention, he positioned the smaller boy so that he was kneeling in front of him on the bed. 

“You are not to speak unless I tell you to,” Jesper ordered trailing his fingers around the smaller boy’s neck, “You are not to touch me unless I tell you to. And most importantly you are not to cum unless I tell you to, do you understand ?” 

Wylan nodded back at him aggressively, desperately trying to show that he understood. Jesper continued his ministrations to Wylan’s neck, kissing his ear at the same time. He felt Wylan tense under him, but he didn’t make a sound. Jesper pulled out a gag and fasted it on Wylan’s face. It was more for show than anything else, this wouldn’t stop him talking it would just give him something to bite down on. 

Next Jesper took some hand cuffs and arranged Wylan on all fours. He the chained his hand to his bed frame. The site of Wylan completely helpless before him was incredibly arousing but at the same time extremely heart-warming. The fact that Wylan trusted him enough to let himself be chained to a bed really was something. 

Fully clothed, Jesper positioned himself behind Wylan and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I am going to take you apart without even touching your cock, would you like that ?’ 

Wylan nodded. 

“Tell me you’d like that,” Jesper commanded. 

“I’d like that,” Wylan moaned into his gag.

Jesper set to work, moving his hands up and down the auburn boy’s torsos, making sure that Wylan’s ass was pressed flush to Jesper groin the whole time. He reached under to tweak Wylan’s nipples while pressing the bulge in his trousers against Wylan’s bare cheeks. Wylan was panting underneath him, his cock dripping with pre cum. It was working already and Jesper had barely touched him. He moved back and saw the smaller boy shiver at the loss of contact. Careful he moved his hand over Wylan’s cheek and then, without warning, spanked him hard. Wylan groaned beneath him and Jesper’s cock gave a particularly violent throb. He moved to kiss the red mark he had left behind and continued this routine of spanking then kissing until Wylan was so far gone he could barely hold himself up. 

He flipped Wylan over so he was lying on his back, hand tangled over his head. He leaned over the trembling boy beneath him and began peppering kisses across his neck and collar bone. He tightened a fist in Wylan’s hair while kissing further down his body. When he reached Wylan’s nipple he bit down hard. The moa that come from Wylan was unmistakably extreme pleasure. He pulled harder on the auburn hair, generating another deep moan. True to his word he did not touch Wylan’s cock. Jesper kissed along his things and on his stomach but always made sure to stop before he got to close. This was torture for Jesper, not to take Wylan into his mouth, but he wanted to see him squirm. 

Jesper moved back to the draw, he was too hard now to prolong this any longer. He reached for the lube. Wylan watched him as he moved across the room. Jesper was still fully clothed with a substantial tent in his trousers. 

“On your knees,” Jesper ordered. 

Wylan hastily turned so he was back on all fours. Jesper moved to his previous position behind Wylan and coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube. He probed at the smaller boy’s entrance moving as slowly as he could. His finger plunged inside the tight heat and Wylan keened beneath his touch, pushing back, desperate for more. Jesper quickly removed his finger and gave Wylan a sharp spank. 

“Remember you will not cum until I tell you to!”

He returned to Wylan’s entrance, adding another finger to stretch the boy further. Then he removed his fingers and move so that his mouth was just above Wylan’s hole. Wylan gasped as he felt Jesper’s breath on him. Jesper pushed his tongue inside the boy as Wylan’s knuckles turned white on the bedframe. The sensation wasn’t bad at all, Jesper thought. He had never done this to anyone before and the effect it was having on Wylan was intoxicating. He pushed his tongue further in, flicking it in and out over the rim. 

Finally, when he had had his fill, Jesper stopped and leaned round to remove Wylan’s gag. 

“I want you to beg me for it,” he demanded. 

I took all of Wylan’s strength to muster a “please.” 

“Please what ?” 

“Please Jesper, I need you inside me” 

The sound of Wylan saying his name in such a ragged tone was too much. He had to hear it again. 

“Say my name.” 

“Jesper,” Wylan moaned, as he pushed another finger inside him. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to fuck me!” Wylan cried out.

Jesper moved to his trousers, freeing his cock. He coated it in a generous amount of lube and lined himself up with Wylan. He pushed himself in. The resistance was hot and tight, and he felt Wylan pushing back against him. Finally, he was fully inside, and he took a moment just to appreciate the site. Wylan was in front of him, ass all the way to Jesper’s hips with Jesper fully inside him. Wylan’s hand gripped the bedframe tightly and Jesper could see beads of sweat moving down Wylan’s back. Jesper loved the way his dark and slightly grubby clothes looked against Wylan’s pale, flawless skin. He pulled back and thrust into Wylan deeply. He knew he’d found the right spot as Wylan elicited an incredible moan. He moved his hips back and forth, thrusting in out and a ferocious pace. Wylan was moaning a constant stream of unintelligible words sounding something like “Jesper” and “please” with the occasional moan in between. 

“Please Jesper!” Wylan cried out, “I can’t last any longer.” 

With a jolt Jesper realised he was asking for permission, and he was more than happy to oblige. 

With an especially deep thrust he cried out, “Cum for me Wylan.” 

Wylan didn’t need to be told twice, his body was trembling, and he shot white ropes over the bed in front of him. With Wylan’s orgasm clenching around him Jesper didn’t last much longer. He buried himself inside Wylan and released. 

Jesper took a moment to recover, the quickly set about making Wylan comfortable. He removed his handcuffs and carefully lay him down. He tossed the ruined sheet to the side and found a blanket to cover him in. He got a damp towel and tenderly cleaned Wylan up. Only once he was satisfied that Wylan had everything he needed he lay down next to him. The smaller boy nuzzled into his side and reached up to place a gentle kiss on Jesper’s lips. 

“How was that ?” Jesper asked, suddenly worried he had gone too far. 

“That was incredible,” Wylan answered. 

The adrenaline and the alcohol from earlier were starting to wear off. Jesper quickly shimmied off his clothes and pulled Wylan close to him. 

“You know I wasn’t lying earlier,” Jesper mumbled. 

“Lying about what?” Wylan queried.

“My never have I ever, I really haven’t ever had someone take me,” 

Wylan’s eyes were suddenly wide open, “you mean, you want me to top you ?”  
Jesper’s cock throbbed again at just the thought of it. “Only when you ready,” he answered. 

“More like only when you’re ready,” Wylan muttered back, sleep getting the better of him. 

Jesper pulled Wylan close and curled himself around the smaller boy. They feel into a peaceful sleep wrapped tightly in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. Thinking of setting a similar style of sex scene but in the original grishaverse setting so watch this space for that. Let me know where you think I should take them next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one, will try and upload the next one as soon as possible. BE very excited because the next chapter is going to be explicit.


End file.
